Safety First
by CainandAbel4ever
Summary: Is there such thing as safety first when your life is threatened by a man, who knows no boundaries between your life, and his?
1. Chapter 1

4 days before…

"Went for a walk. If I'm not back by the time you wake up, call the police. When I get back, you can have every right to be mad.

- Ethan"

Putting the pen down, Abel pulled his hood over his head. He slipped out the front door, closing it quietly behind him, he locked the deadbolt.

Silently walking down the stone pathway, he watched the cold air cling to his breath. Walking past the statues, and stone fountain he stopped and turned to look at it. A memorial, for his boyfriend who had died earlier that year.

"Richie Buccanus, 9/18/86 - 5/26/11, friend to all, and beloved son. May he look down to us, and protect us with his graceful spirit. Guardian Angel, to those in need."

Ethan sighed, and looked up into the Night sky. It was a clear night, cold air, no stars, just the moon lighting his path. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Ethan kept walking. Trotting down the driveway, he turned left, and walked down the street.

Past the houses, the trees, the road signs, past everything. Listening to his breathing, and the leaves and gravel crunching beneath his feet.

"Leaving home so late?" Someone whispered, grabbing his waist.

"Let me go Creeper!" He struggled, hitting the person in the stomach. Turning around sharply, he looked at them closely. It was a Man, about 24, Black hair, and Charcoal colored eyes.

He looked back up at him, glaring holes into his eyes. "Bitch, you'll pay for that mistake."

His blood ran cold, and he turned and started to run. Running out onto the highway, he looked right, then left and kept going. Crossing the street, a car slammed on its' brakes honking the horn. The man was close behind, and Ethan never dared look back. He could hear his breathing, could feel the heat rolling off his breath.

'I'm on the track team back at college, I can outrun him' Ethan thought, keeping his eyes focused on the sidewalk ahead of him. Suddenly he felt the mans fingertips brush his wrist, and he started to panic. Pushing himself to run faster, Ethan stumbled as his feet hit the road again. He caught Ethan's wrist, and pulled him back roughly.

"Relax sweetheart, you're not going anywhere now." The man whispered, nibbling on his earlobe. "No, let me go! Psychotic Bastard!"

"Say that again sweetheart, your so sexy when your angry."

"Go Fuck yourself!"

"Why don't you help me with that." The man whispered huskily, dipping his hands down Ethan's pants.

Ethan elbowed the man in the stomach, then turned around sharply and kneed him the face. "Fuck off! I don't even know who the fuck you are! Don't touch me, you…you bastard!" Ethan yelled, backing up quickly. Turning to run again, he made a mistake.

He looked back.

The man was already on his feet, running faster this time. Eyes full of blazing hatred. His nose was bleeding, and he came after Ethan like a wild dog.

Ethan ran faster, turning a corner. While he kept running, he thought about what would happen if he died that night. 'I won't be able to join the alliance if I die tonight. If I cant join the alliance, I don't know what I'd do.' He thought, eyebrows knitting together. 'But that's not going to happen.'

As a kid from his college stepped out of their car, Ethan shoved them out of the way. And slammed the door. "Hey, what the hell are you doing Ethan?" "I don't have time for this Louis! I'm being chased by a fucking psycho, I need your goddamn car!" Ethan yelled, pulling out.

Spinning around sharply, he could hear the tires squeal against the road. He could smell the burning rubber from the wheels, adrenaline was coursing through his veins and he sped off down the road. The man looked around the parking lot, and saw a biker getting on his motorcycle.

As they went past the man, he jumped on them. Knocking the person to the ground, he took the helmet and put it on. Picking the bike back up, he restarted it, and sped off after Ethan. Swerving in and out in front of cars, he caught sight of him.

"I have you now Princess." He muttered, revving the engine. He picked up speed, until he was next to Ethan's window.

"Oh shit!" Ethan mumbled, stomping on the brakes. Switching to the gas pedal, he turned down Rockwell blvd., and pulled up into his friends' house. Getting out, he ran around to the side of the house. Ignoring the sign that read, "Beware of dog" he jumped cleanly over the fence.

Running into the yard, he spotted the Husky sleeping. It was chained up to a steel post by the house, but the chain-link leash was long. Ethan's breathing sped up, and he jumped and grabbed hold of the wooden fence above him. Ignoring the small splinters digging into his hands and fingers, he hauled himself up over the fence.

Letting go, he landed in another backyard. Stopping and crouching in the bushes, Ethan looked at the surrounding.

"Oh. Shit…" Ethan whispered, breath caught in his throat. Standing in his way, was the same man from before. A smirk plastered on his face, and eyes full of glory.


	2. Chapter 2

"You gonna come out and face me princess? Or are you gonna sit behind those bushes and be a coward."

"I'll take my chances."

"Your luck is running out, and your walking on a _very _thin line. Trust me, I wouldn't keep running away. It just keeps turning me _on._"

"You're a _sick _bastard."

"Is that what I am to you? A sick bastard?" The man asked, kneeling down.

Ethan crawled backwards, until he felt his back hit the fence.

"Y-yes. You are." He replied, gulping down his confidence. He was afraid, and the other man could sense this. "Just call me Jett." The man said, a devilish smirk permanently imprinted on his face.

Ethan watched as the so-called Jett, extended a hand. He eyed it carefully, before crawling to the side. Jett's gaze quickly turned into a glare, and his hand shot out and grabbed Ethan's arm. He had him in a vice-grip, his hold on Ethan so tight that it hurt. Ethan made a small groaning noise, signaling that Jett was hurting him. "Let. Me. Go!" Ethan demanded, struggling against him.

Jett crushed Ethan to him, pressing his lips forcefully to the others'. Ethan wanted so badly to pull away, and slap the man. But a small piece inside him wanted this man, wanted to be his, wanted to feel what it was like to kiss full lips again.

Placing his hands on Jett's chest, he started to push with all his strength. Jett had Ethan pinned against him, so close that it was hard to breathe. Grabbing a fist-full of Ethan's hair, Jett yanked his head back.

Now that he had access to Ethan's neck, he placed wet kisses all over the soft skin. He nipped at the soft spot, right over his jugular vein. Feeling Ethan's pulse on his lips, he sucked and nipped at his neck. He could feel Ethan suppressing a small moan of pleasure.

When he was satisfied with the hickey he left Ethan, he let go of Ethan's hair.

Raising his hand up, Ethan quickly cracked it across Jett's left cheek. Jett fell to the ground, and Ethan ran and jumped over the fence. Once he got to the motorcycle, he put on the Helmet that hung loosely over one of the handlebars. Once he started the engine, he sped off down the street.

He blinked tears from his eyes, starting to panic again. 'I can't believe I let that complete psycho to gain control over me! He's a sick, twisted, man. I never want to see him ever again.' Ethan thought, swerving to avoid cars.

He slowed down once he reached a red light, next to a sporty Neon Green Camero.

The driver rolled down the window, and leaned out. Resting comfortably on their elbow. "You think your such a badass don't you?" Ethan looked over at the person, typical teen.

"Go fuck yourself." Ethan said, no emotion in his voice. The light turned Green, and Ethan looked ahead into the road and picked up speed. Leaving the Camero and its driver behind.

Soon he arrived home, and his head fell limply on the handlebars. Ethan sniffled, and he took off his helmet. Wiping the tears clouding his vision, he dried his hands on his pants. Putting the helmet back on the handlebars, he wheeled the motorcycle into the garage with some effort.

Walking over to the side of his house, he climbed the tree by his room. Getting up next to his window, which was open still, he slipped through. Closing it shut quietly behind him, he fell to his knees on the bed. Getting off, he went over to the dresser. Picking out a fresh pair of boxers, and baggy sweat pants, he walked slowly into the bathroom. Throwing the clothes on the counter, Ethan peeled off his clothes.

He showered quickly, before drying off. Once he was dressed, he opened the door, releasing all the steam. Falling tiredly onto his bed, her remembered the note. Sneaking down the stairs, he grabbed it off the table. Running back up to his room, he crumpled it up and threw it in the trash.

Laying back down on his bed, Ethan kept the blankets off this time. Enjoying the feel of the colder air against his hot skin.

Waking up the next morning, he walked outside. Checking the mailbox, he found one piece of mail inside. Taking it out, he looked at it.

"Ethan, 538 Redstone Ave., accepted to join the Alliance."

Ethan froze then, forgetting everything that happened the night before. A huge smile spread across his face, and he ran back inside. He was going to leave now. He didn't give a fuck what his dad thought, he was going to follow his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in the same room as another man, a fighter, Ethan looked over at him. What he saw almost made him lose any sense of self control.

It was the same man that had chased after him those nights ago, but this was the alliance. Ethan was going to start fresh and new, forgetting the past and focusing on the present time.

"I'm assigning you both to a Fighter and Navigator team." Commander Bering started, handing Ethan a report. "Your task names are, Cain. And, Abel." He finished, before they both left the room. Hurrying behind Cain, they stepped into an elevator.

'We're going to be sharing a room.' 'I have to say something to him. I have to break this awkward silence.' Abel thought.

"Um…" Abel started, walking behind Cain.

Once they both were in the room, Cain pushed the close button on the panel. Now that they were alone, a cocky smirk was plastered on Cain's face.

"You're my bitch now."

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"W-What? W-What are you-"

"Open your mouth…"

Cain put a thumb to Abel's bottom lip, opening his mouth. Once Cain had access, he licked Abel's bottom lip, then bit down harshly.

"OW!" "You…You bit me!" Abel said once Cain pulled away.

"That's not a bite, it's a scar. Everyone will know you belong to me now."

"A Scar? You…You're psychotic! How could you do something like that? I'm not Navigating for a depraved animal like you! I… I'm reporting you!"

Abel threatened, trying to make his way around Cain. But the fighter easily shoved him back against the wall, capturing Abel's wrists in his hands.

"They told us that Navigators were different. Intelligent but still weak. They said we should be nice. Because we need you. I'm being nice Abel. But I've been known to be mean." Cain said, leaning into Abel.

"RED ALERT! INCOMING ATTACK!" The speakers repeated, Cain and Abel rushed to the Launch Dock.

"RED ALERT! DEFENCE ENGAGED!" The speakers blared.

Cain! Cain! We're on the red team! Cain! Don't you dare ignore me! Not on a mission!" Abel yelled, putting on his helmet and getting in the ship. 'Damnit! This isn't some simulator…But whatever happens…I'm not going to die tonight. Not for that Jerk.'

"LAUNCH SEQUENCE ENGAGED!"

"Abel! I've always been the best. If you slow me down…Don't think I won't leave you behind." Cain said. Abel shivered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"But if you can keep up…I'll show you something nice."

"LAUNCH COUNTDOWN IN THREE- TWO- ONE! INCOMING ENEMY SHIPS. SYNCHING TARGET ARRAYS. RED TEAM PREPARE TO FIRE AT WILL. NAVIGATORS, ANTI-MATTER ARTILLERY READY IN FIVE."

"Roger!" Abel replied.

The screen beeped, showing enemy ships coming up to the Reliant's ship. Cain fired the guns, blowing the ships to pieces. Abel turned the ship around with effort, "DANGER!" The screen beeped, showing two enemy ships coming up from behind.

"Abel!" Cain yelled, looking back at him.

"I know…I see them." Abel mumbled, activating the breaking thrusters. The ship stalled, stopping behind the two ships.

"Anti-matter canons ready in two minutes!" Commander Cook advised.

Cain shot the two enemy ships, listening to the crack as they fell apart. 'He's amazing.' Abel thought.

"This is CC to the ship Tiberius. Your life support is failing. Get back into formation!"

"I can't sir! My Navigator's dead! The Engines blown. I'm dead in the water! There's two enemy ships heading towards me-"

"Tiberius this is The Reliant! We're coming to you!" Abel said, turning the ship around.

"Like hell we are!" Cain argued.

"We have to help them!"

"They're already dead! Leave'em!"

"Tiberius, you must reroute all auxiliary power to the burst thrusters before that canon goes off!"

"But those two ships-"

"You worry about the thrusters! Leave the ships to us!" Abel interjected, flying their ship towards the enemy ships. Cain shot them down, and Abel and lead them through the smoke.

"I got power to the thrusters!" The Tiberius yelled, activating the thrusters.

"This is CC to all ships: Disengage and pull back! Anti Matter canon firing in twenty seconds!"

"Abel, get us out of here!" Cain ordered, looking back at him.

Abel engaged the Burst Thrusters, and the ship blasted back towards base. The power and speed of the Thrusters held Cain and Abel still in their seats.

'C'mon, stay together!' Abel thought, listening to the ship rattle. "Three, Two, One!" CC counted down, before firing the anti-matter canon.

'The StarBase's Anti-matter canon...Without the burst thrusters, we would've been caught in the blast wave...' Abel thought.

"This is CC to all ships: The enemy base is destroyed, enemy scout ships are retreating. Return to base dock immediately for repair!" CC ordered.

"Mmh." There was a muffled groan from Cain, and Abel turned around in his seat to look back at him, "Cain?"

Abel immediately whipped back into his seat, hand over his mouth.

"Aagh Fuck!" Cain groaned, arching his back off his seat.

"Reliant! Do you copy? Return to base dock IMMEDIATELY! RELIANT!"

"Y-Yes Sir! We're on our way!"

Cain let out a breathy chuckle, relaxing in his seat.

Back in their room, Abel had laid down on his bed, hands over his ears. Cain walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist as he dryed his hair. "Hey! Navigator!" Cain called to Abel. Abel clenched his hands reflexively.

"Let's get one thing straight...you do what I tell you to do. I told you not to help Tiberius...and you did it anyway." Cain had sat next to Abel at this point, towel hanging loosely around his neck and draping down over his shoulders, he started to lean into Abel, lips by his ear.

"You need to learn, your place."


	4. Chapter 4

"_After that night, 'Cain', the man I had barely known since yesterday morning. Already had me in bed, and thinking about him constantly. I was his little 'Whore'. Another 'Cum-dump' to shoot a load off whenever he needed to 'relieve' himself." _Abel thought, shivering as he sat up. The cold air striking his skin, still flushed and warm from the previous night. Stretching, he placed the back of his hand over his mouth and yawned.

He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. After a quick shower, Abel his teeth brushed, Hair brushed, body dried, and dressed. Doing a quick once-over in the mirror, he hid any bite marks, Hickeys, or any other hints of last night. _"Cain would _kill me_ if anyone ever found out. Literally, _kill_ me." _Abel thought again.

Once the door was open, he took a step outside. Then another, before he had set a quick pace walking down the hallway. Ignoring friendly greetings from any other Navigators.

"Bitch…stay down!" Cain grunted, pushing a fighter pilot off his body.

Looking behind him, he saw a small white rag on the table. Reaching quickly behind him, he threw it in the others' face. Then boxed the others ears, leaving them ringing. Quickly ducking down to deliver a blow to the kneecap. Blocking a left jab to his cheek, Cain punched the man straight in the ribs. Deflecting a blow to the stomach, he delivered a punch to the left jaw. Then delivered a blow to the mans Solar Plexus.

Blocking with his elbow, Cain elbowed the man in the left jaw, again. Then he hit the man in the right jaw, dislocating his jaw entirely. The man stumbled back, leaving his body open. Cain smirked, giving a heeled kick to the mans' diaphragm. The Fighter hit the floor, crawling back on his elbow. Using his good leg to scoot him backwards across the floor.

His Navigator helped him up, hauling him to an infirmary.

"Anyone else?" Cain asked smugly, challenging anyone else.

"Impressive Cain, quite impressive. Dislocated jaw, cracked ribs, traumatized his Solar Plexus, and a fractured knee-cap. I could do better, I could take you." Abel said, leaning against the wall. "Thought you were at a meeting, Navigator." Cain said, narrowing his eyes. _"What's the slut trying to do…" _"Oh, I'm not trying to do anything, Cain. Just trying to prove that us _Navigators_ aren't so useless after all. We can defend ourselves, we're definitely smarter than most of our Fighters, it's not just all brawn you know. If that's what _your _getting at." Abel countered, completely ignoring the comment Cain had shot at him. Cain's eyes narrowed even further.

"Alright, so you're going to represent the Navigators. And _I'll _represent the fighters. Deal?" Cain offered, leaning against a table. Cheers and hollers erupted from the room. Soon chanting Cain repeatedly.

"Yeah, I'll represent the Navigators. Show that _brains _are better than brawn, Cain. As I'm pretty sure you knew that, and I believe you know _exactly _what I mean."

"Look, Abel. You _really _don't scare me. And if you think that you ever will, then you have your pretty little head screwed on backwards. Because we _all _know who's winning this fight. Even _you_." Cain sneered, watching as Abel walked towards him. With _Confidence._ That cocky little smirk plastered on his face, his eyes daring Cain to try something.

Cain looked deep into his eyes, before he realized something. "_This kid? You've gotta be kidding me! This is that same kid from that night, the one that got away from me. This kid isn't getting past me this time though, I'll strap him to the bed and fuck him raw tonight. He needs to know who owns him, I'll even tattoo my name across his ass. So anyone that goes to pull his pants down, knows that the little slut belongs to me." _Cain smiled, cracking his knuckles.

Abel knew he remembered, and he knew that if he lost he'd have consequences to face. He let out a shaky breath, before taking in another.

Standing face to face, Cain stood to his full height. Looking down at Abel from an angle, not by much, but enough to intimidate. Sex is going to be rough tonight.

The room went silent, before Cain made the first move. He faked a blow to the left cheek, but his other hand hit Abel sharply in the gut. Abel's breath flew out of him, before he sucked in it again. He quickly dodged a kick to his right jaw, and blocked another jab to the stomach. Abel took a quick step to the left, kicking Cain square in the jaw. Then Abel jumped up, and brought his left elbow down on Cain's nose. Cain doubled slightly over as a reflex, and Abel grabbed his hair and brought his head down sharply and cracked it down on his knee. Cain stumbled back slightly, and Abel stepped forward. He went to kick his Fighter pilot in the stomach, but Cain caught Abel's boot with his hands.

He twisted his ankle, before punching Abel in the back of the knee. Abel collapsed onto his right kneecap, grimacing at the pain in his left leg. Cain kneed Abel in the face, wiping the back of his hand under his nose. Blood was dripping from his chin, and dribbled slowly off the back of his hand. "Your fast, Navigator. But see if you can deflect this." Cain mumbled, pulling Abel up by his hair. He threw him up against the wall, some of the other Fighters jumping out of the way.

Cain punched him hard in the gut, and Abel coughed. Cain punched him again, harder. Then again, before he pulled Abel down onto a table. Leaning over him Cain whispered into his ear, "Meet me in the room after your meeting. I'll clean you up myself, but you brought this on yourself." Cain let go of Abel's hair, walking out of the room. "Abel!" A Navigator yelled, rushing over. "I'm fine, It's okay."

"That was amazing! Y-you actually got hits on him! Nobody has really ever-"

"Save it, please." Abel interjected, fixing his hair. The other Navigator looked a little crest-fallen when Abel had interrupted him rudely. "Look, I'm sorry. Lets just get to the meeting, we can talk later. Okay?"

"Okay. O-oh! I'm Nexxus, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." Abel said, forcing a smile. Shaking hands.

Some of the Fighters spit at Abel's feet, while the rest stood still staring at him. Where did this kid come from? How did he manage to hurt Cain that badly? How did he even land a hit? Where did he find the courage to say those things? "That kid has balls, that's for sure." Demois muttered to another Fighter. Demois watched Abel until he disappeared into the hallway, smirking the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

Cain paced back fourth in the room, rubbing his jaw. First Abel, then Praxis. Over the span of an hour. He nose had a small bit of dried blood underneath, and there was a bruise on his left jaw from where Abel had kicked him.

Abel walked through the door quickly, seeming quite irritated. He had obviously got yelled at by Commander Cook, and the blood and marks on his face were still there. "You said you were going to clean me up." Abel said, crossing his arms over his chest. Refusing to meet Cain's eyes.

"Yes, I did." Cain said, walking over to him. He slipped his arm around Abel's waist, earning no protest. Leading them into the bathroom, Cain lifted Abel up. Setting him down on the counter, he supported Abel up with his hand. Instinctively, Abel wrapped his legs around Cain's waist. Preventing himself from falling, and had his arms around his neck.

"Ethan, I'm not going to let you fall…" Cain said bluntly, still holding onto Abel.

Abel pulled back quickly, but still let their noses touch. "You called me by my first name…" Abel whispered, breath ghosting across Cain's lips. Cain smiled, closing his eyes. He pressed his forehead gently to Abel's, before opening his eyes again. He leaned in slowly, placing a gentle kiss to Abel's lips.

Abel kissed back slowly, before poking his tongue out to graze Cain's bottom lip. Cain allowed Abel access, tongues dancing. Their lips moved together, but Cain pulled back. Abel frowned, leaning in again slightly. "I can't…" Cain whispered, brows furrowing. "Can't what?" Abel whispered, leaning in again. Trying to encourage Cain. Pushing thoughts out of his mind to pull away, and let Cain go, Abel leaned in closer. So their lips where brushing together slightly.

Cain tried hard to pull back, but the softer side of him bubbled back up, and he leaned the rest of the way in. Placing a tender kiss to Abel's soft lips. Pulling back the whole way, he gave a smile. "I'm still going to clean you up sweetheart, we can continue later. Deal?"

"Deal."

Cain grabbed a washcloth, and doused it with warm water. Wringing it out, he brought it up to the corner of Abel's lips. He carefully rubbed the skin there, wiping away the traces of blood. Making his way down to the small marks from his fist, or the dirt from the table. Anything else like that.

"My Turn?"

"Your turn." Cain smiled, switching places with Abel.

Using the same washcloth, Abel gently scrubbed away the dried blood underneath Cain's nose. Then across his jaw, and the back of his hand. He absentmindedly rubbed at Cain's stomach, around the spot where he had kicked him. "It doesn't hurt anymore, don't worry." Cain assured, grasping Abel's hand in his.

Abel leaned in and kissed Cain's lips, feeling Cain's arms and legs wrap around his body.

"Cain." Abel breathed, fingers tangled in his hair. Cain looked up into Abel's eyes, his lust-crazed eyes. Cain slipped off the counter, raising Abel's legs to wrap around his waist. Pushing him up against the wall, he removed Abel's jacket. Ravaging his lower neck again, he heard Abel moaning underneath him.

The sound made Cain shiver, letting go of his usual self. He indulged himself in the pleasures Abel willingly offered him, letting his sweet side come fourth. Moving them around the bathroom, Cain set Abel down on the toilet seat. Reaching over, he turned the water on. Testing the temperature, Abel quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Cain's pants. Leaving his hard cock exposed to the cool air. Cain hissed slightly, before he felt a warmth encase his throbbing erection.

Groping at Cain's ass, Abel worked quickly on Cain's hard-on. The bulge in his own pants, starting to bother him. Cain groaned, heat starting to rush to his face. He moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back slightly. Cain's hand was on the back of Abel's head, encouraging him to keep going. His tongue flattened on the underside of Cain's shaft, every once in a while his teeth barely brushed over the sensitive skin. Giving a few long hard sucks, he pulled back as Cain let out a shout as he released all over Abel's face. Coughing slightly, Abel looked up at Cain's face again. Cain's face was a look of pure bliss, before he looked down at Abel. His hand found its way to the underside of his chin, tilting it up. He kissed Abel gently.

"Watch your hands next time when your giving me a blowjob, okay baby?" Cain warned, smirking. He stripped them both, before pushing Abel into the shower. Pressing his back against the wall, Abel ran his hands up Cain's stomach before they rose up his chest coming to rest around his shoulders. Cain kissed Abel hungrily, grinding their hips together. The water rolled down their skin in rivulets, hands roaming each other bodies.

"Cain…" Abel breathed, body pressed tightly to the others'.

Cain turned Abel around quickly, hands sliding up and down his sides. Positioning himself at Abel's entrance, he looked up into his eyes. Cain pushed into Abel's entrance, groaning at the tightness. Abel moaned lowly, grasping onto the towel rack attached to the shower wall tightly.


End file.
